Demon hunters
by Justme210
Summary: All was well for Orihime until one day when she was attacked by a demon. Fortunately she managed to escape, but her life changed after that she began to see demons she tried to avoid as much this whole unknown word,but she couldn't stop herself to save people for demons.But in this way she met Ichigo,her colleague,and she learned the truth about her.Will she survive?
1. Chapter 1

Summary

Orihime Inoue was a normal girl till one day when she was attacked by a demon and she succeded to escape. Since that day she could see them everywhere. Kurosaki Ichigo was a demon hunter. He inherited that from his father and since he turned 16 his job started. Because his spiritual level become too high he decided to leave his familly and to live on his own. Now is 17 years old and learn at the Karakura high school, in the same class as Orihime. They hadn't spoken to each other, despite the girl seemed to know his secret, until one day.

Orihime was walking from her favorite store when she heard a girl scream. She ran in her direction she saw that a demon was about to devour her. She jumped without thinking ahead of she took in her arms that girl and after that she began to run. The demon was smiling and he loved to pursue his prey. The orange haired girl felt that her pursuer is approaching to them so she decided to hide in the near abandoned buiding. Her heart was beating strongly. She was scared but still she tried to calm the little girl who was shaking. Of course that whatever she said she could not be calm, but she still tried. She smiled and she hugged her stronger. She should to think at something quick. The demon was approachig fast. The girl should be safe now and if she will run the demon will follow her. She didn't know why but these monsters liked her presence. After she was sure that the little girl understood that she should not say a word till the demon will leave and she should to remain hidden she left. She run through the front door and the demon did the same, but the luck seems that it was not on her side. She was hit but someone which made her to fall in the demon's arms but not for long. The monster's arms were cut and she fell in a pool of blood. She didn't need to see who the person was because she could recognize everywhere that orange hair. After the demon was dead Ichigo moved his sword back the scabbard. He moved his gaze on Orihime, but she run away at the window. She was happy to see that the little girl succeded to escape.

"So did you do all of this for that little girl ? You could be killed."

" But I was not, thanks for your help."

"Tsh..." Orihime chuckled "What ?"

"You seem to not be surprised that I know about you. What will you do ? Will you kill me because I know your secret ?"

"Do I look like a murder ?"

"Sometimes. "Ichigo rolled his eyes and he took her hand in his to make her to move her gaze on him.

" Come with me. " The girl was scared by the boy's strength, but she liked his presence. Probably he will not hurt her so she decided to accept his request.

"Ok, if you want so... "

The boy took her in his arms and Orihime blushed. Ichigo covered them with a black cape after what he started to jump on the Karakura's buildings. Orihime was feeling strange beeing so high. She was scared by hights, but right now wasn't the right moment for complaints. The city looks beautiful from height. Ichigo was taking her in the far side of town. She had never been there, but she was happy that the rumors were false. It was pretty cute there, big house, many flowers, happy people. Ichigo stopped himself on a big house roof then he entered on a window. Orihime took her eyes close till her feet touched the ground. The room was dark so she couldn't see a thing. Ichigo pressed a button and a wall moved making the room lightest. Ichigo entered in the passage and Orihime followed him as far as she was going she could sense more a frightening energy. Always she was thought that Ichigo was a person who protects people, but he seemed to be more. When the passage was finished she could descover another room. A room full with guns, swords and other arms. Ichigo put his sword back and he took a metal box stained with blood. Orihime was now scared by him. She didn't want him to open that box, she wanted to go home. Ichigo opened the box and she moved closer to the exit. Ichigo took a bandage from the box and he was surprise to see that Orihime was so far away from him. Did he was so scary ? He moved closer to her and she wanted to escape from his touch, but Ichigo didn't allowed her till he treated the wound on her hand. Orihime investigated her hand and she could see the bandage. She breathed a sight of relief and Ichigo smirked.

" Good, now if you understood that I'm not a killer you're free to use my shower. You can not go home like this. "Orihime blushed.

"No, I'm fine. I... I'm just fine. Thank you, again. " Ichigo moved himself in front of her.

"Maybe for you isn't a problem, but for me it is. I will not allow any girl to leave my house full of blood so go and take a shower. No one will bother you. You should think about what your parents would say if they will see you like that. " Orihime bite a little her lips, after that she smiled to him. It wasn't his fault that he didn't know about her parents and it will be better if he will never now.

"Yes, you're right. I am a bit tipsy."

"Yeah, I think it's probably normal. Follow me."

Of course she would follow him, but she wasn't feeling good to take a shower in his house. He was a boy, a boy about what she didn't know much. All she know about him was that he was a demon killer. She stopped in the front of the door and Ichigo gave to her a big white towel then he left. Orihime was thoughtfully. Probably a shower will be the best thing in this moment. She entered and she started water in the tub. Then she undressed herself and she caught her hair in a bun after what she entered in the tub. She was right, the hot water relaxed her. Her mind became empty, she forgot that she wasn't in her house, she forgot about her day. The fatigue began to be felt. She closed her eyes for a second, but she soon fell asleep. After 2 hours she heard knocking. In that moment she realizes that the water was cold. How much did she slept ? She exited the tub and wrapped the towel around her then she opened the door. There she could see Ichigo'a angry face. He has in his hand her mobile and it was ringing. He pushed the mobile in Orihime hand and she answered, but it was too late. Tatsuski hung call. She could see that she had many missed calls and messages. That could explain Ichigo's attitude.

"Next time you better keep you phone near you, otherwise no promises."

"Yes, sir. " In that moment Orihime realized that Ichigo was wet, with the towel wrapped around his waist. Orihime blushed, she had never seen a guy in this situation. Ichigo didn't understood why she was so shameful. He was with many girls, but no one acted like her. They didn't know that he was a demon killer, but still. Ichigo throw a yellow dress in her arms.

"Change yourself, I will wait for you in my room."

Orihime was feeling better that she could change herself in clothes. She changed herself in that dress and she looked in the mirror. The dress was perfect fit and she liked it. She arranged her clothes then she went in Ichigo's room. She could easily found it because he let the door open. Ichigo was in his bed only in his black shorts. He was reading a book. He stopped when he felt her presence. She looked better that he could imagined.

"Can I go home now ?"

"Look at the clock. "Orihime looked at her mobile and she realized how late it was. It was 3 a.m.

" Oh no..."

"You can stay here this night. You can find an excuse tomorrow. I'm too tired to walk you till your home, whatever it is and it's dangerous to walk on these streets during the night. So you can do whatever you want." Orihime know that she must to walk an hour ot two to go home and after that she could sleep just an hour then to prepare herself for school, if no one will bother her on her way, but Karakura it's dangerous even during the day and probably she will not be too god to defend herself. She sighed. " So, what are you going to do ?"

"I will stay here, but just for tonight. Where can I sleep ?"

" Well, all the rooms are filled with things except of this room and dining. So you can sleep here or on the sofa. The sofa isn't so great so I can let you to sleep next to me."

"I think that the sofa sounds good."

"Whatever you want." Ichigo took a pillow and he wanted to exit the room.

" What do you want to do ?"

" It's not obvious ? I will sleep on the sofa. "

"You shouldn't do that, I can sleep there."

" Tsh... In no way I'm not going to let you sleep there. You will sleep here and I there. Got it ?"

" Why ? "  
"Because you're scared of me. I only wanted to help you, but it seems that I failed. I couldn't believe that I can scare a girl in this way. "Orihime wanted to say something, but she didn't know what. Ichigo was angry that he must to leave his head, but a demon's appearence made his presence felt. Ichigo went in the secret room and he took back his sword and he gave another to Orihime.

" Stay here. I will be back in a minute. If something happens use this. It will help you."

Orihime remained near the window while she was looking how the orange haired boy left and how he was fighting with that thing. The fight seems to be difficult. The demon succeded to cut a little Ichigo's abdomen, but he hurt him pretty bad. Ichigo succeded to mentain battle control when Orihime could fell another one's presence. An invisible demon was approaching and Ichigo wasn't feeling a thing. Orihime descended the stairs and she run to help him. She succeded to arrive on time. Orihime cut that demon head. The blood jumped on Ichigo's back and she could see a red dragon tatoo who light. Orihime was suprised and the monster was happy seeing this discovery. Ichigo used this moment in his advantage and she killed him with a single hit. Then Ichigo run in the house and he let Orihime by herself scared by what she did. He run in one of his bathrooms and he tried to clean the blood, but the ,,tatoo" remained. Ichigo was now angry, 100% angry. Orihime finally entered in the house and she wanted to check if he's fine. She felt guilty when she saw the look in his eyes. She know that look, because she was like him a long time ago. She decided to stay there and just look at him. The tatoo seems to burn his skin. Probably it's painful. Orihime could see now more clear the light. She felt attracted by it. She wanted to touch that spot, but Ichigo caught her hand too strong.

"Don't touch it, it will burn your skin. Leave me alone. I will be fine."

" I think I can help you. Let me try."

" You're crazy." Orihime smiled. She know that he didn't wanted to say that in the bad meaning. She touched his skin with her hand and a the red light in a blue one, but the tatoo still remained here. Ichigo's body temperature began to drop. Ichigo was feeling better. He was curious about the girl's abilities. "How did you do that ?"

" I don't know... I simply saw a light and I touched it and you see..."

" Do you can do this with any kind of pain ?"

" I don't know. I couldn't do this before. It's strange. I can try at least." Orihime moved her hand on his abdomen, his muscles were countries and she liked that. She could see again that light ,but it was a black one, but she succeded to heal it. " It's so strange."

"Or not. Have you ever killed any demon ?"

"Not until today. Yet I'm feeling somehow bad that I killed it."

"You shouldn't feel bad. Had they chased you so far ?"

"I don't know what to say. A month ago a demon attacked me and I managed to get away from it and since then I tried to avoid them as much I could, but I can not stay without doing anything when I see that someone are in trouble."

"I understood. From now on you will be attacked by much more demons. Demons attack people with high level of energy like you and me. From now also your powers will begin to grow and you should start your training."

"Training ?"

"Yes, you're a demon hunter. It's in your blood, it's not like you can choose."

"And how could I train myself ?"

"It's the best to train with your partener. Demon hunters usually work in groups of two."

"Do you have already a partner ?"

"I had, but she ned to go so I'm used to do the things by myself."

"I understand." Ichigo saw that her face was sad. He remembered the first time when he descovered that he had powers, he was happy that he could help his dad with his job, but he understood in time that demon hunter's job isn't so great like he had thought. But her situation is completly different. She knows nothing about her powers and nothing about the training what will follow. He felt a little responsible for it, pherhaps if he hadn't brought her with him none of this would have happened. He knew that he will regret what he had to say, but he had to take the blame.

"If you want you can be my partner until you will find someone else."

"Are you sure ?"

"Yes, I don't think something bad will happen. So it's fine."

"Thank you."

"Well, now that we have cleared everything I will go to sleep. Today was a too full day."

"Ok, good night, Ichigo."

"Night." 


	2. Chapter 2

The morning came, eventually, and Orihime felt as if something touches her breasts. She thought that everything was a dream, but the feeling was very clear. She opened her eyes to check better the sittuation and she was shocked to see how a lion was touching her. She screamed and she started to hit him with her pillow. The little toy tried to escape, but the girl's hits were so powerful that made him to faint. Ichigo entered in the room to see what's up with that noise but he was hit with a pillow in his face. Orihime was armed with other pillows, but she stopped when she saw that the person that she attacked was no one than Ichigo. Ichigo unsticked the pillow from his face and he saw how his room was a disaster. "What the hell happened here ?" asked him. Orihime blushed and she pointed to the lion plush what was lying unconscious on the bed. When he saw the plush Ichigo understood whole the situation and he went to it and lifted it by the neck.

"Kurosaki-kun beware, that creature is dangerous."

"Don't worry, he will not hurt me. He's Kon. One of the plush pet of my sisters. I locked it in a box a long time ago, but he apparently escaped." Ichigo started to shake it. "Stop pretending, apologize to Inoue or I will call Yuzu and I will tell her where you are." The toy began to move.

"No, Ichigo, please no. I beg you, don't tell to her where I am. I'm sorry that I touched you, Inoue-san, please accept my appologies." Orihime was shocked and she didn't know what to believe. All became stranger. Since when the toys can speak ? And why Ichigo's behaving like this is normal ? Probably the best solution would be to accept its apology in order to go quicly to school, until other strange things will happen.

"Appology accepted. Can we go now to school ?"

"After breakfast."

"But I'm not hungry at all." but her stomach wasn't of the same opinion, and it began to make sounds. Orihime blushed and she tried to hide her face. Ichigo sighted and he threw Kon in his closet, closing it securely with the key. Orihime felt a little better knowing that the strange toy will not be around. Ichigo was heading out the door and before he left he said to her:

"In case you changed your mind I will wait you below. I promise there aren't other strange things." Orihime chose to remain in the room another minutes thinking about what happened recently. Until yesterday she was just a girl what happened an unfortune accident, after which she could see demons. Now it seems that she has to follow Ichigo's footsteps and to become a demon killer like him. The whole situation was so strange that she wanted someone to tell her that all it's a nightmare and she will be able to return to her normal life soon, but it seem that nobody does that. She sihted and she thrown herself in the bed. She covered her face with a pillow in the hope to calm herself down, but no chance. A pleasant smell made her to get up. Ichigo probably prepared brekfast, but she doesn't want to disturb him. She's feeling actually weird around him. He doesn't know anything about her, but he still tried to help her till now. Her stomach had started to protest, and Orihime eventually followed the smell. It seemed that she found him in the kitchen preparing a huge plate with pancakes. Her mouth started to saliva because of the scent. The pancakes were even with her favorite flavor. Ichigo chuckled when he heard her moving through the kitchen. "Take place, I'm almost done. Serve yourself with what you want." Orihime blushed when she noticed that he realized that she was there. She sat herself on a chair and she waited for the boy to finish the preparations. After some minutes Ichigo managed to finish and he was quite proud of his work. His pancakes never looked better. When he returned he saw that Orihime was expecting him while she was looking out of the window. Ichigo chose to ignore it. "I told you there's no need to wait for me." Said him while he was sitting down on a chair in front of her.

"It didn't bother me. Sorry for this morning, I didn't wanted to hit you. All is so weird."

"Don't worry. You reacted quite well. Rukia threw in me with sword first time when she saw Kon."

"Rukia ?"

"Yes, my old partner. That girl is quite strange, but we got along well."

"Um... I understand." Orihime took a pancake and she ate it immediately when she descovered that the taste is actually better that the smell. She was so pleased that she took another and another after that. Ichigo laughed, amused by the girl's appetite. "They're delicious." she exclaimed.

"I'm glad that you like them. I'm not good at cooking, but I can make some acceptable pancakes."

"I never thought that you cook, you don't seem that kind of person." Orihime covered her mouth with her hand realizing that those weren't the right words to tell to him. But fortunately it didn't bother him.

"Yes, you're probably right. Sometimes people take the wrong impression about me and most often they are shocked when they start to know me."

"Why are you so nice to me ?"

"I don't know, probably because I have gone through what you're going and I know how hard is it. I'm not a person so kind, but I guess you will see in time. It's recommended to know your partner well enough before a fight."

"What are the trainings that you're talking about ?"

"It's complicated. I can tell you that you will hate them, but you will probably realize by yourself."

"Why didn't you have a partener after Rukia left ?"

"Because they quit. They failed to support the training. I told you that I'm not a good person, especially when it comes to training. Not many people can overcome their limits. I will not guarantee that you will not be hurt. That's almost impossible. Demon killers mission assumes most of the time wounds and sometimes fight till the death. We protect ordinary people, but they never know it. It's forbidden to tell to ordinary people about what we do, although the big majority wouldn't belive." Orihime was shocked and terrifies in the same time about what he told to her. "However I'm still surprised that your parents haven't told you yet about it. Usually the girls are trained since they're young to protect themselves better. You're the first one that I met who knows nothing about all of this. Maybe you should find yourself another partner, if you want I can recommend you some people." With every detail that she could hear she was even aware that she entered in a big problem and she had no way out. She wondered herself why her parents and Sora didn't tell her something about all of these ? But what she should do ? To sit and wait for demons to come an kill her wouldn't be a solution. If she will train herself with Ichigo she will have at leat a chance to survive and maybe she can found with his help some informations about her parents, about this life that they hid from her.

"Fine, I will accept."

"Are you sure ?"

"I can always quit, can't I "

"Yes."

"So we agreed then." Ichigo grinned seeing the determination from her gaze.

"Good. Then let's go to school."

Orihime nodded and the teenagers started to go to school. Ichigo's neighborhood was much nicer during the day, it was full of life. Orihime could see how the people were looking at them and she could sense a chill covering entire her body. Ichigo could feel her condition so he went closer to her. "You have nothing to worry about. You will not be hurt as long as you're with me. It's important to never come here alone, under any circumstances, do you understand ?"

"Yes."

"Good." Ichigo increased again the distance between them, and the rest of the way was silent. Orihime saw that even everyone from the school look away toward them, but when Ichigo look in their dirrection they we're hiding theirselves. Orihime somehow felt safe around him and all the fear that she felt disappeared. Before entering in the class Ichigo warned her that he will drive her home and he will talk with her parents about her abilities. Orihime tried to apologize herself and Tasuski saved her just before Ichigo could say something more. But it seems like her friend wouldn't stop now and she tried to make him to give her some explanations.

"What the hell do you want from, Orihime ?"

"It's none of your business."

"Everything about her it's my job."

"I didn't know that Inoue took bodyguard."

"I don't take me with your stupid jokes. I'm her best friend and it's normal to worry about her. I hope you had nothing to do with the fact that she didn't come home last night. Because if you have I will.."

"Wait a minute. Do you live together But how about her parents ?"

"Don't speak like this in front of her, you know that they died. You're such an idiot." Ichigo understood in that moment what was happening and he felt bad for everything. Orihime ran in class and Tasuski ran after her after she had punched Ichigo in his stomach. Orihime tried to avoid Ichigo the rest of the day as much as she could. She was feeling guilty for what happened. After the hours finished she foud him waiting for her leaning against the school gate. Tasuski wasn't with her for this time, she had to stay at one of her karate training. Orihime tried to lost herself in the crowd, but he gripped her hand and led her to a place not far away from the school. After he stopped, he released her hand and the orange haired girl was looking at him silent. He seemed somewhat nervous and in the same time disappointed. He said nothing, did she have to tell him something ? With every second that passed the atmosphere became increasingly tense. She wanted to leave, but he caught her wrist.

"Kurosaki-..."

"Why did you lied to me ?"

"Because I don't like to talk about it."

"Do me a favor and tell me next time before. Otherwise you'll have to look for another partner."

"Are you serious ?"

"Yes. We are a team. If something bad will happen we will solve together, don't try to hide things about me, because it's possible to be killed about it. Am I clear ?"

"Yes." Ichigo released her, then he turn away from her.

"Go home now, we will meet here in an hour. Maybe you will get home late so prepare a good excuse."

"Why an hour and why not now ?"

"Because I have some things to do."

"So you can hide things from me, but I can not ?"

"There are some things that it would be better not to know them, otherwise you would have big problems."

" Haven't I already ?"Ichigo grinned.

"You have no idea." And the boy disappeared into the darkness.

"Apparently I didn't know much, huh ? I better go home. Probably Tasuski's parents are worried. It look like I will have another long day." And Orihime left immediately after she finished her monologue.

An hour later... 


	3. Chapter 3

Orihime had reached the place, but Ichigo wasn't there. The minutes passed and the boy hadn't made his appearance yet.

Orihime sighed. She pulled the phone out of her purse. 30 minutes had passed already. She began to worry and she was afraid that something bad happened with him.

But she tried to erase those thoughts remembering herself how strong he is. She felt a little guilty for their last discussion.

She didn't want to upset him, but it was all so strange for her. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of steps.

She turned her gaze in the direction of the sound and she saw him walking toward her. It was something stange about him and the girl could feel it.

When he approached to her she saw that his abdomen was wrapped in bandages. As he walked closer the wound was bleeding faster.

Some tears formed in her eyes when he started to talk so easily.

"Sorry I'm late. I was caught up... with work." he tried to grin as usual, but Orihime slapped him. "Ouch ?" asked the boy puzzled by the girl's reaction.

"How can you behave like that when you're so hurt ?"

"It's not a big deal, it's just a scratch." Ichigo tried to explain, but the pain was killing him and she can easily see it.

"Oh, boy. In what did in get ?" Orihime wonders aloud. She moved her hands on his wound and she began to heal him. "How did happen ?" asked her without moving her gaze from the wound.

"It doesn't matter."

"So will you always be like that ? Will you always hide things from me ?" Ichigo didn't answered, but the silence is also an answer. Orihime sighed. She felt like something between them would changed after the argument.

"I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun. I didn't want to hide things for you."

"Tsh... It doesn't matter. You're free to do whatever you want."

"What ?" Some time ago he said to her that she should never hide something to him ever again and now he told her that she could do whatever she wants ? What's in his mind ? The boy removed himself immediately after her question. His wound hadn't healed yet.

"Kurosa..." she tried to warn him, but he had just cut her words.

"Thanks. Now let's go back to training."

"But..."

"I told you , it's just a scratch. Just shut up."

Her gray eyes met his and she could say that he's a different person. He's not longer the cute boy who saved her.

He was different. Orihime prefered to remain silent and to listen to the instructions.

"First practice should be quite simple" he said scratching his neck "You must go up on the pillar using your feet."

Orihime looked surprised at the pillar in front of her. It was about 20 meters.

Certainly she has no way to climb on it. Ichigo saw her expression and although he was still upset on her he decided to help her. He placed himself in front of her and he slowly explained everything.

"Your body is emanating spiritual energy. If you want to walk on the pillar you must to focus your spiritual energy on your legs. But you must to be careful, because if you will use too much or too little you will fall." Ichigo saw that Orihime didn't seemed to believe his words so he showed her. She was amazed when she saw the ease with what Ichigo could go.

"It's amazing." her words made him grin.

"Tsh... Now it's your turn." and Ichigo jumped safety next to her.

Orihime never thought her first training will be linked with heights, but now she couldn't complain. She closed her eyes and she tried to feel her spiritual energy.

Her energy was blue and it dispersed chaotic in the air. Orihime could feel his spiritual energy. It was red and it was so strong that she felt it was burning her.

She realized that this training it will be more difficult than it seems. She focused her spiritual energy on her feet and after several attempts it looked pretty decent so she tried to walk on the pillar.

The first few steps were easy, but as she reached highter her enthusiasm grow stronger which made her to lose her concentration and to fall.

Orihime closed her eyes and she prepared herself for the impact. But before ger body hit the hard asphalt Ichigo caught her.

When she opened her eyes and she looked closer to him, he seemed again with the nice person who saved her. She could read his concerd hidden behind his brown eyes.

He looked cute in the moonlight and her imagination began to fly and she imagined him like a knight. She couldn't refrain to gingle when she imaginated him in a shiny silver armor. Her fantasy was interrupted by his voice.

"Are you... fine ?"

"Yes, mr knight, I wanted to say Kurosaki-kun." Orihime blushed ashamed by her words. Ichigo smirked and he put her on her feet again.

"I think we had done with the trainings today."

"Are you sure ? But I haven't yet managed to get to the top."

"The aim wasn't to get to the top." said Ichigo calm.

"What ?" asked the girl tipsy.

"The goal was to be able to control your spiritual energy and you did it quite well." she felt proud, but he dropped her down to earth. " Don't get too excited. It's just the beggining."

"Um... Ok." the boy saw her rained puppy eyes and that made him smile.

"Are you going to stay here all night with that face ?"

"Maybe. It's a beautiful night after all." Said her moving her gaze on the night sky.

"Yes, it is." said Ichigo.

And the two remained silent together looking at the night sky. 


	4. Chapter 4

A week had passed since their last meeting. Ichigo didn't come to school too much and when he was there he was too busy with girls who were trying to catch his attention. It didn't bothered Orihime, but she wanted know what relationship she has with him. Are they friends or have they to behave like strangers? The last option seemed the most plausible because of his behavior.

Orihime sighed and she has quickly gathered her books and notebooks in her bag. Tatsuki was again busy today with her training so the orange haired girl preferred to go home as soon as it was possible. She wanted to exit the class but on the door it was a boy with orange hair who was waiting for her. After his gaze Orihime understood that he had something to talk to her so he chose to go simply followed her a few steps back after her. When there were only a few blocks from her apartment Orihime stopped and she turned to face him.

He wore a white vest with a black leather jacket and black jeans. He seemed so relaxed and normal right now, although she felt that it was something more. His wound healed already and she felt relieved for that. After a few seconds Ichigo started talking looking in the distance.

"Are you feeling alright ?" Orihime blinked confused at first, a bit shocked that he's interested about her condition.

"Yeah, why would not I be?"

"It was just a question. Sorry I have not talked to you this week, but I was busy with work." Orihime blushed a little, there was no need for him to explain himself in front of her. What good would explain yourself in front of someone you did not even consider it to be a friend. "Are you busy today?"

"No, not really. Why ?" The boy grinned, and this made her more confused.

"Come with me," he said tooking her wrist in his hand.

"What? I can not leave just like that, Tatsuki's parents are waiting for me."

"No problem, you can send them a message later."

"But..."

"No but we have work to do."

Seeing that she has no chance to negotiate with him, she simply followed him. Orihime felt a bit strange because the boy didn't freed her wrist yet. She was grateful that no one else could see them, because it was unpleasant to them or at least for her to be interrogated. After a while Ichigo stopped. Orihime was looking curiously around but she saw nothing known, they were on a deserted street around which there were abandoned several blocks. The atmosphere was quite tense, and Orihime felt like something was burning inside her chest. Ichigo grinned and he threw in front of her a sword. The orange haired girl grabbed the handle of the sword and she looked at him, hoping that he will explain what was happening here, but it seems that his explanation was too short than she would liked.

"Get ready, they're coming." Ichigo's face was quite serious, less his smirk that exuded his strong desire to tear everything what will be in his way. Orihime sighed and she tried to banish all her negative thoughts, then she raised herself next to him and she was waiting for the arrival of the demons.

Demons are strange creatures, which typically have the appearance of spirits, usually they look grotesque, and they are devouring the souls of people. The demons have varying powers, the demons are more or less dangerous, but there is a single way to kill them and that is to cut their head. Fortunately for hunters the demons aren't too smart so killing them should not be too dangerous if they know what to do.

The seconds flowed stunningly fast. Orihime felt like her chest was burning increasingly louder. She did not know exactly why he brought her here, but that was probably a part of her training. Her attention was distributed everywhere, and her eyes were trying to find anything out of the ordinary, but it seemed that everything was normal, too normal.

Orihime can see in the distance as a big piece of a building what disappeared instantly. Can they be here? But why she can not see them? Ichigo began to move and he raised his sword and he cut the head of a demon instantly. The girl looked shocked and her hands were trembling on the sword. What through Ichigo when he put her in something like that when she clearly can not compare her strength with them. In the next second she felt a chill behind her and some claws tried to touch her skin. The girl didn't moved, because she was immobilized by fear. The boy appeared in time and he eliminated the danger. Ichigo looked at her surprised and somewhat disappointed that she froze like that in the face of danger.

"What happened?" He asked, ignoring the cries of agony of demons who wailed their comrades. The demons were much weaker than the last time, so there should be no problem for her especially now that she has powers.

"I do not know, I simply can not see them." Said the girl without to move her gaze from her sword. Ichigo looked at her hands and he realized that she was trying hard to stay on her feet. Fear is what was killing the beginners and Ichigo should to think better of it. But now he had not the time for regrets. He moved his palm on hers palms and that made her to look up at his face. His eyes were gentle and soothing and his gaze helped her to calm down somewhat.

"You have nothing to worry about." He said with a calm voice. "All you have to do is to concentrate on their spiritual energies and the rest will come by itself. Just close your eyes and just follow your instincts." Orihime has inspired deep, strong then she followed his instructions.

Ichigo was right. With her eyes closed she was able to see them better. It was like a kind of game she and Ichigo had to eliminate evil black characters. It was awkward at first, but after the first 2-3 demons killed everything was easier. Slowly the guilt disappeared and she enjoyed somehow that she was able to protect something.

After a half an hour of intense fighting the demons didn't come and Orihime opened her eyes and she breathed a sigh of relief. 'The fight with demons seems to be increasingly harder each time they made their appearance' thought her. Ichigo appeared behind her and he tried to scare her making some noises but she hit him reflexively causing him to bleed.

Orihime threw her sword and she tried to help him and to stop the bleeding. But Ichigo laugh, in spite of what happened. Orihime looked quite surprised at him and at the good state that he had.

"What happened? Why are you so happy?" Ichigo laughed even harder when he heard her question.

"I'm not happy, I'm just surprised. It seems that demons are luckier than me. You do not attack them in the same way."

"Hey." She said blushing, but any attempt of protest failed when she remembered what happened. She was feeling bad when she saw again his blood on her hands. "Sorry, Kurosaki-kun, I did not mean to hurt you."

"Tsh ..." he said before he finally wiped the blood from his face of "It's nothing but did something else happen when the demons appeared?"

"Yes, in fact it had happened. I felt like something was burning my chest."

Orihime immediately regretted the decision to tell him what happened when his eyes stopped on her breasts. Her face became instantly red when Ichigo placed his palm around her neck area. Her heart was beating very hard and he definitely felt that because he began to grin again.

"There's nothing to worry about. Your energy spiritual increased, when your energy met with the demons one it formed a kind of vibration that you felt as if you were on fire. But it's just normal. "

"I understand." She said, trying to hide her embarrassed face. Ichigo lifted her backpack what she dropped during the fight and he put it on his back near his.

"Let's go." He said, hiding his sword and he returned his gaze toward her. Orihime was still looking at the sword at her feet and she wanted to understand better what happened.

"Kurosaki-kun?" she said shy his name.

"Yes?" He said surprised that the girl is no longer as willing to return home.

"What was the purpose of what I did today?"

"Purpose?" he asked somewhat confused "I had no purpose. You seemed upset and thought it might help you to relax."

"What?" Asked Orihime and her cheeks began to blush again.

Ichigo smiled after he approached to her.

" For me this is helping me to relax and to forget my problems." And Ichigo made a short break. "Well that and sex."

Orihime blushed even more when she heard what he said, especially when she saw his face so calm and relaxed. She worried for him when he said that he's fighting to relax and she remembered the evening when he was hurt and she felt guilty, but all her worries were gone when he clarified his other method. Orihime began to walk forward avoiding to look at him in his eyes. Ichigo Kurosaki is areally an unpredictable person and she does not like that. The orange haired boy just grinned and he followed her a few steps behind. Orihime Inoue is an innocent girl, and she is stronger than he would ever expected from someone like her.


End file.
